marahaboutfandomcom-20200214-history
List of abstract strategy games
Les trente derniers jours sur notre wiki An abstract strategy game is a board or card game with perfect information, no chance or physical skill, and (usually) two players or teams. Chess and chess-like games * Ajedrez (Spanish Chess) * Aleut chess (Aleutian Alaskan chess) * Batak chess (Sumatran Indonesian chess) * California chess (Californian chess) * Chandraki (Tibetan chess) * Chaturaji (India) * Chaturanga (Indian chess) * Chess (Western chess) * Citadel chess (Persian) * Courier chess (German chess) * Cuban chess (Cuba) * Four-handed chess * Four Seasons chess (4-player Spanish chess variant) * Four Player Chaturanga (Indian chess variant) * Fortress chess (Russia) * Gala chess (aka Farmer's chess)(German chess) * Grande Acedrex (Spanish chess) * Hiashatar (Mongolian chess variant) * Half-Board Variant (Chinese chess) * Hindustani chess (Central and Northern Indian chess) * Indian Turkish Great chess (India and Turkey) * Janggi (Korean chess) * Jeson Mor (Mongolian chess variant) * Joari-Joara (West India chess) * Kar Ouk (Cambodian chess, aka Ka Ok) * Levantine chess (Levant area) * Lombardian chess (Lombardy, Italy) * Main Chator (Malay or Indonesian or Filipino chess) * Maharajah and the Sepoys (Indian chess variant) * Makruk (Thai chess) * Manchurian chess (China) * Mideast chess (Californian chess variant) * Min Rek Chanh (Cambodian chess variant, and a Rek variant) * Moroccan chess (Morocco) * Nilakantha's Intellectual Game (Indian chess variant) * Ninth Century Indian chess (Indian chess) * Oblong chess (Persian / Middle Eastern) * Ouk Chatrang (Cambodian chess) * Pacific chess (Hawaiian chess) * Parsi chess (Southern Indian chess) * Senterej (Ethiopian chess) * Seven Warring States (game) (Chinese chess) * Shatar (Mongolian chess) * Shatra (Altai region of Siberia) * Shatranj (Persian and Arabian chess) * Shatranj Kamil (Persian / Middle Eastern) * Shogi (Japanese chess) ** Shogi variants * Shydyra (Tuva chess) * Siege chess (German chess) * Sittuyin (Burmese chess) * Syrian chess (Syria) * Tamerlane chess (Persian) * Thai Defensive chess (Thailand) * The Three Friends (Chinese chess variant) * The Three Kingdoms (Chinese chess variant) * Tula chess (Tula region of Russia) * Valdskak (Icelandic chess) * Xadrez (Portuguese chess) * Xiangqi (Chinese chess) * Zatrikion (Byzantine Greek chess) * Other Chess-like games Paper and pencil games * Dots and Boxes * Kropki * Sprouts (More included further down) "n-in-a-row" games Those marked † can conveniently be played as paper and pencil games. * Boku * Check Lines * Connect Four † * Connect 4x4 * Connect6 † * Eclipse * Gomoku † * Gurgaldaj * Hijara † * Kamisado * Lasker's Morris * Mojo * Morabaraba * Morris - Three, Six and Nine Men's Morris * Nao-guti * Neutreeko * Quadrago * Pente, a slight simplification of Ninuki-renju * Pentago * Qubic * Renju † * Rhumb Line † * Score Four * Sequence and its variations * Serpentine * Shax * Square chess * Sujjua * Teeko * Tic Tac Toe † (aka Noughts and Crosses) * Tsoro Yemutwelve * Tule Paid * Windmill Other games Those marked † can conveniently be played as paper and pencil games. * 3 x 16 * Aadu puli attam * Abalone * Accasta * Achi * Adugo * Agon * Aiyawatstani * Alak (board game) * Alquerque * Amazons * Andantino † * Arimaa * Armenian checkers * Asalto * Astar (game) * Ataxx * Awithlaknakwe * Awithlaknannai Mosona * Axiom * Bagh bandi * Bagh guti * Bagha-Chall * Battleship (game) † * Bear games * Bizingo * Blokus * Blue & Gray * Brax (game) * Breakthru * Breakthrough * Buga-shadara * Butterfly * Camelot * Car Gonu * Catch the Hare * Cathedral * Cham Gonu * Chinese Checkers * Choko * Chopsticks * Cinc Camins * Clober * Conspirateurs * Cows and Leopards * Crossings * Crosstrack * Dara * Dablot Aasele * Dablot Daares * Dablot Prejjesne * Dala (game) * Dash-guti * Death Stacks * Demala diviyan keliya * Dragons and Swans * Draughts (also known as Checkers) * Egara-guti * Emergo * Entropy (1977 and 1994 games) * Epaminondas * Fanorona * Fantarad (aka Bub) * Felli * Fetaix * Fitchneal * Five Field Kono * Focus * Four Field Kono * Fox games, such as Fox and Geese * The GIPF project games: *# GIPF *# TAMSK *# ZÈRTZ *# DVONN *# YINSH *# PÜNCT *# TZAAR * Gala * Game of Euler * Go * Gobblet * Gol-skuish * Gonnect * Gonu * Gounki * Great strength * Halatafl * Halma * Hare games * Hare & Tortoise * Hat diviyan keliya * Havannah † * Hewakam keliya * Hex † * Hexdame * High Jump (game) * Hip´ * Hinguere * Hive * Hnefatafl * Horseshoe (board game) * Indian and jackrabbits * Irensei * Isola * Italian Damone * Jarmo (game) * Jasir * Jul-Gonu * Jungle (Dou Shou Qi, The Game of Fighting Animals) * Juroku musashi * Kalah * Kaooa * Kensington * Kharbaga * Khet * Khreibga * King And Barons * Kolowis Awithlaknannai (Fighting Serpents) * Komikan * Konane * Kotu Ellima * Kukuli * Kungser * Kurkabod * L Game * Lau kata kati * Lasca * Lay Gwet Kyah (Burma) * Leap Frog (board game) * Len Choa * Lewthwaite's Game * Liberian Queah * Ludus latrunculorum * Lines of Action * Liubo * Lost Cities * Lotus * Macadam (game) * Madelinette * Main Tapal Empat * Mak-yek * Malaika * Makonn * Mancala and related games * Martian chess (for two to six players) * Mastermind * Mehen (game) * Mentalis * Metromachia * Meurimueng-rimueng-do * Meurimueng-rimueng peuet ploh or Dam-daman or Ratti-chitti-bakri * Mind Ninja † * Ming Mang * Mlynek * Modern Seega * Mogul putt'han * Mozaic * Mu Torere * Nejul Gonu * Nerenchi * Neutron * Nine Holes * Nim † * Nullspiel * Orbit * Osetinska Draughts, (Caucasus) * Outwit * Paddles (game) * Pah Tum * Pasang * Pat Gonu * Pentago * Peralikatuma * Permainan-Tabal * Petteia * Phutball * Picaria * Pong Hau K'i * Pretwa * Pulijudam * Pylos * Quarto * Quirky! * Quoridor * Renkula! * Retsami * Reversi, also known as Othello * Rubik's Checkers Challenge * Rubik's Eclipse * Rubik's Illusion * Rubik's Infinity * Rubik's Magic Strategy Game * Rhumb Line * Rhythmomachy * Rimau * Rimau-rimau * Ringo * Salta (game) * Seega (game) * Serpentine * Shantarah * Sher-bakar * Shisima * Siege of Paris (game) * Sija * Sixteen Rebels * Sixteen Soldiers * Spangles * *Star † * StarSlide * Star Wars Tactics * Stephenson's Rocket * Stepping Stones * Stratego * Surakarta * Sua Ghin Gnua (aka Tigers and Oxen) * Sz'Kwa * Tablan * Tafl games * Takat * Tanbo * Tant Fant * Tantrix * Tapatan * Targui * Tau * Terhuchu * The King and the Knights * Three Musketeers * Terra Nova * The 53 * Throthlon * Thud * Tjuki * Tiger and Buffaloes * Tiger Chess * Togantog and Saddikiya * Top Secret * Totolospi * Trax * Triagonal * Tricolor (board game) * Tsoro Yematatu * Tuknanavuhpi * Tukvnanawopi * Turkish draughts * Turnabout * TwixT († with modified rules) * Umul Gonu * Uranomachia * Vagh aur Bakri * Vietnam chess * Wali * Watermelon chess * Y † * Yote * Zamma Category:Abstract strategy games Category:Chess Category:Mattel games Category:Throthlon